Cell-free protein synthesis is used to translate the following messenger RNAs: poliovirus, reovirus, bacteriophage f2, bacteriophage Q Beta, vesicular stomatitis virus, globin. Cell-free systems from reticulocytes and several cultured mammalian cells are used.